


• ✤ ★ DreamNotFound ★ ✤ •

by not_functioning



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, One Shot, Short One Shot, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_functioning/pseuds/not_functioning
Summary: Just some one-shots about dnf for all you people out there. Have fun! XD
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to whoever will read this! This is just for my own enjoyment since I'm realllyyy bored. GeorgeNotFound and Dream have said they are comfortable with shipping, but if any of them request that this be taken down then I won't hesitate to comply. No smut because I'm not comfortable with that and I don't want to sexualize them, so it's just fluff. Thanks!

The worn shingles of the roof wearily hold in place as Dream’s hand lightly grazes over their surfaces. They’re warmed by the evening glow of the setting sun, almost making Dream feel a bit nostalgic of the days which he would never get to experience again.  
Reminiscing of past days, Dream almost doesn’t notice the slight shift and squeak of the creaky window which he had entered from. The old fashioned window slowly opened revealing George peering through, hands resting on the shabby window crank.  
“George..?” questioned Dream, barely a whisper as he quietly admired George’s pale skin.  
George merely responded with a glance before replying, “Hey Dream”. He carefully lifted one leg over the side of the window which was soon followed by another.  
In a familiar reflex, Dream found himself reaching over to steady George in order to protect him. His slender, nimble fingers grasped the ankle of George’s left leg, the rough fabric of his jeans coarse against his skin.  
George, fondly looking down at Dream’s worried face, gently bent down and removed Dream’s hand. Reluctantly, Dream let go, and George lowered himself in between Dream and the window, right beside Dream.  
Now, Dream’s hand rested beside him, looking almost out of place. George, noticing this, swiftly entwined their fingers, and at once they looked like they belonged again. Together.  
“Why..are you up here?” Dream whispered softly.  
“Because you are,” answered George.  
Dream grinned at George’s fragmented response, and upon looking at Dream’s face, George shuddered in immediate regret.  
“You just can’t live without me now, can you?”  
“Shut up, Dream!” exclaimed a flustered George, now situated facing away from Dream.  
“You love me too much,” Dream concluded, barely holding in his laughter. He knew he shouldn’t have been laughing, he didn’t want to scare away George, but that was just him.  
Finally George, unable to stay mad at his companion, turned back around. Faking a solemn frown he looked at Dream.  
Dream, lost for words, had about a million worries running through his head now. Upon seeing George’s ‘sad’ face, he had taken it seriously. This is what I always do, he thought. Scare someone away and eventually hurt them. He’d been tense for so long, that when he met George he unknowingly let his guard down.  
However, George always seemed to know what Dream was thinking. Debating between actions or words, he decided on actions. Reaching over to Dream, he delivered a reassuring smile accompanied with a hug, lurching Dream forward.  
Stuck in this awkward, yet somehow perfect, hug, the two eventually lean back in a comfortable silence. The pale, dimmed light of the now present moon shines not too far and the familiar feel of dusk encompasses them in a luring trance.  
It heals them, they are broken together, but they can be fixed together too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a couple sitting on a roof that I walked by once. It seemed so serene that I had to write about it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for being here again lmao
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is just for my own enjoyment since I'm realllyyy bored. GeorgeNotFound and Dream have said they are comfortable with shipping, but if any of them request that this be taken down then I won't hesitate to comply. No smut because I'm not comfortable with that and I don't want to sexualize them, so it's just fluff. Thanks!

The soft darkness envelops the two, the contrast less noticeable now that the shadows have claimed each and every surface as their own.  
The low hum of cicadas and the chirping of crickets create a glorious cacophony that reaches the ears of both Clay and George. Clay’s arms tighten around George’s torso as the darkness grows forth. Though, it’s almost like the light that they give off creates an impenetrable barrier. Like a safe spot, or a small haven, just for them.  
George had wanted to get away for a bit, to remember somewhere special or unique to them. Clay, of course, loving George as much as he did, had remembered from one of their streams together, George mentioned wanting to go to Central Park when he finally visited America.   
It wasn’t anything special, it was a crowded park where many people went to as well. However, they both agreed even if the place wasn’t special, the moment would be.  
Now George was leaned back, heading falling back onto Clay’s left shoulder. Clay’s arms were wrapped gently, so as not to hurt him, around George’s torso, his legs on either side of George.  
The two were listening to vintage 90s music, influenced by their friends and families’ music taste. The right, almost oddly shaped, earbud fit into Clay’s ear, while the other earbud was in possession of George.  
The two hummed along, slowly swaying to the soft music. The sweet smell of lavenders not too far wafted towards them along with the smell of pretzels. The vendor a whiles away was closing up, much like many others in the park, whether they were vendors or not.  
The lights around them dimmed even more, and now the only thing remaining was the light glow emanating from the fascinating fireflies in the distance.  
The tree Clay was leaning on was rough and continued to grate on his back a bit, but we would all make sacrifices to remain in such a special moment, wouldn’t we?  
The pond just a bit in front of them lay still, George’s feet bordering the edge. A few ripples and bubbles scattered themselves atop the surface, but nonetheless, it seemed like everything was frozen in time. The swaying of the tree had come to a halt, the chirps and hums had ceased, and even the cold New York air had seemed to vanish as if to preserve this moment. Only their soft humming and a soothing breeze remained.  
Burying his face into George’s right shoulder in front of him, George giggles a little at the soft tickle he feels. Reaching one hand back, he strokes his delicate fingers through Clay’s dirty blonde hair, although the dim lighting made it seem nearly brown.  
They went on like that for hours and hours, past nightfall, into dawn. Just sitting there, trying to preserve one beautiful moments that might never come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Billie Eilish’s song ‘i love you’. Specifically the lyrics “we fall apart as it gets dark, I’m in your arms in Central Park, there’s nothing you could do or say I can’t escape the way I love you”. It’s really good, check it out! XD (No dialogue ‘cause I was too lazy tbh.)  
> Also am I the only one who doesn’t really like soft pretzels? Everybody I know loves them but soft pretzels are kinda….meh.  
> Also this is really short, idk why, maybe because I’m a lazy bitch but, yk.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Rock Skipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y’all r still here? Thanks XD
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is just for my own enjoyment since I'm realllyyy bored. GeorgeNotFound and Dream have said they are comfortable with shipping, but if any of them request that this be taken down then I won't hesitate to comply. No smut because I'm not comfortable with that and I don't want to sexualize them, so it's just fluff. Thanks!

The smooth surfaced rock skidded across the water as the sound of George’s laughter filled the air.  
“Haha! I WIN! I WIN CLAY!”  
“Shut up! Mine obviously went farther!” Clay retaliated.  
“Yeah right, you’re just being a sore loser!” declared George.  
Fed up with George’s boasting, Clay swiftly wrapped his arms around George and lifted him up, now holding George close to the edge of the pier.  
Flailing around, George yells, “CLAY! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT IF YOU DROP ME?!”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t ever drop you,” replies Clay, his previous chuckle turning into a soft smile.  
“Aww, going all soft on me now, are you?” George quickly retorts in his polished accent.  
Realizing his foolish “mistake”, Clay’s soft smile swiftly reverts back to its original mischievous grin. “..No? Unless you want me to?” teases Clay.  
“Well... maybe I do,” replies George triumphantly. “Now, let me go!”  
Shocked by George’s quick retort, a flustered Clay mindlessly puts George down. Of course, unfortunately realizing what he had done too late, his boyfriend skitters away with Clay following behind.  
“Come onnn Clay~” taunted George.  
Clay grunted, focusing more on running. He soon managed to catch up to George effortlessly. Grasping George’s arms, he laughs as George groans and whines.  
Dragging George back to the spot they were in before, Clay declares, “I’m so gonna win this time!”  
“So, you’ve admitted your defeat huh?” George smiles.  
“A great man accepts his mistakes, but only a fool boasts and runs away George,” preaches Clay.  
“Lies, whenever you win, you do the exact same thing,” George defends.  
Deciding to ignore George, Clay picks up his rock. It’s smooth, left warm from the burning gaze of the sun. Wiggling his feet around, he feels the rough sand that somehow managed to make it onto the pier. Lurching his arm forward, he throws the stone at just the right angle. It hits the surface of the water, spraying it everywhere. It skips, once, twice, ….three, and four times.  
Roaring with excitement, Clay says, “I am so winning!”  
George goes through the same motions, except his rock only skips twice.  
Of course, this gets Clay excited, yelling and cheering while George groans once more.  
“Clay, this is where you say some cheesy shit to make me feel better,” he demands.  
“Nope, no can do,” denies Clay.  
“You have to!” exclaims George.  
“Fineeeee. You’re such an idiot.”  
“Hey, it’s supposed to be something nice!” complains the other of the two.  
“You’ll always be a winner in my heart George,” tries Clay.  
“Ew! That was absolutely horrid Clay.”  
“Hey, at least I tried!”  
The two continued to bicker until day passed and nightfall came, the cool breeze wafting the scent of the ocean air everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, any ideas for the next one?


End file.
